


Union Suit

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: (one sided for now), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Ray ponders Fraser's longjohns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



They were _shapeless_. If Ray had to rank Fraser's clothing in terms of sexiness-- well, okay yeah, he'd be playing _Vecchio_ true to character at least. But just because he wasn't a fashion kind of guy didn't mean he didn't have eyes, right?  
  
Those longjohns, hanging on a hanger, looked _sad_ somehow, like the legs were just hanging there, reminding Ray of the way the frog's legs dangled when he had to pick up the poor frog in science class and get ready to ends its life and wow, way to traumatize kids there, that was a great idea, _hey, let's give you this happy little frog so you can kill it and cut it up_ \--  
  
Yeah, no, he didn't wanna think about Fraser's underwear and dead amphib-- ambiph-- those things that frogs were at the same time, that was even more unsexy than the longjohns shoulda been.  
  
But anyway, yeah. The longjohns. Ray sat at Fraser's desk while Frase was busy tryin' to keep Thatcher appeased about whatever had her mad this week out in the hall, and there those longjohns were hanging, looking sad. He rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip, trying to remind himself that these were the least sexy things Fraser owned and maybe he'd get through this assignment if he could just... y'know, de-sex the man in his head or something.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
'Cause when Ray filled those longjohns in, that silly red union suit or whatever it was called, he filled it with broad-chested Canadian and oh, fuck, they had that little flap in the back and all those buttons, so quick access to some ass and getting to unbutton it...  
  
By the time Frase came back, Ray was as red as the longjohns.


End file.
